


you are the stars, darling

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nieces & Nephews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fussy babies don't phase Castiel much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the stars, darling

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #66: Fly Me To The Moon

_“Fly me to the moon,”_ Castiel crooned under his breath, bouncing Peter against his chest in the hope that it would quiet his fussing. From her spot behind crib bars, Amy gave him a look of complete betrayal, telling him without words that if he didn’t pick her up soon, she’d fuss even worse than her brother. _“And let me play among the stars . . .”_

_“Let me see what spring is like,”_ another voice joined in, and Castiel started, turning just in time to see Dean’s indulgent smile as he hoisted Amy out of the crib. _“On Jupiter and Mars . . .”_

After a while, the warmth and attention sent their niece and nephew back to sleep. After a few minutes of silence didn’t seem to jar them back into wakefulness, Dean whispered, “Sinatra, Cas? What’s wrong with good ol’ ‘Hey Jude’?”

“I don’t know all the words.” He pointedly ignored Dean’s incredulous look, patting Peter softly on the back. “Besides, I like Sinatra. We danced to “The Best Is Yet To Come” at our wedding, remember?”

Dean rolled his eyes, carefully extracting Amy from his chest and setting her back in the crib as delicately as if he was placing a ticking time bomb in her place. Castiel did the same with her brother, watching both babies with affection heavy and warm in his chest. When he finally looked back at Dean, it was to see an utterly besotted expression on his husband’s face. Uncharacteristically, he felt heat bloom in his cheeks.

“What?”

“Nothin’, babe.” Dean held out a hand, waiting until Castiel took it in his own before speaking again. “Wanna go make out on the couch until Sam and Jess get back?”

Startled out of the tender moment, the laugh bubbled out of Castiel without warning. “How could I say no to that face?”

“You couldn’t,” Dean replied sagely, tugging on Castiel’s hand. “C’mon. We’ve got at least two hours.”


End file.
